fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Peggy
'''Peggy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Jalapeños Hates: Big Cities Occupation: Cowgirl / Chef Peggy and her family live at the Porterhouse Ranch in the small town of Toastwood. Growing up on the ranch helped her become the expert cow wrangler she is today. Peggy is also a huge baseball fan, and loves to watch the Turkeys play at Griller Stadium. Unfortunately, she has to split her time between the Ranch and Papa's Hot Doggeria in order to keep her prized “season tickets”. Appearance Peggy has a mid-tone skin, and long auburnish orange hair worn with a dark brown cowboy hat. She wears a sky blue and light yellow plaid shirt with a reddish brown trim and pockets, blue jeans with a brown Western belt, and brown shoes and laces. Clean-Up Her clothing is remodeled as well as her hair. Styles Style B Peggy wears a short blue denim vest over a two-toned red plaid shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a light-colored cowboy hat. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Onions (all) *6 Olives (bottom and top right) *3/8 of meter *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Bottom Bun *Onion *Rare Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n' M's *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *3 Butters *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Atomic Shrimps *4 Celery *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion *Jalapeños *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Nutty Butter Cup, Popcorn, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *5 Mushrooms *4 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Spaghetti *Rico's Chili *5 Chili Peppers *2 Meatballs *2 Mushrooms *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Lollipop Bits *Sprinkles *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Orange Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Regular Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Azuki Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Boneless Wings *4 Atomic Shrimp *4 Potato Skins *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *6 Olives (right, bottom left) *4 Meatballs (right top) *Light Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Flatbread with Oaxaca Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Lettuce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Uiro, Cherry, Uiro Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) *1 Raspberry (Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Chocolate Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *8 Blossom Cookies (Inner Ring) *9 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) *1 Sakuramochi (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *BlazeBerry Sauce *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chicken *Tomatoes *Cheese *Diced Habañeros *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Jalapeños **Cucumber Slices *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Datemaki **Jalapeños *Kuri Kinton *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pancakes *3 Butters *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Easter) *2 Pancakes *3 Cremebury Eggs *Jelly Beans *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Ice Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Confetti Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chili Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, Papa's Cheeseria, and Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Diced Habaneros. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 64 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 37 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Peggy is a playable character in the game. Her weapon is a Lasso, and her Special Skill is Double Jump. She can be rescued at Level 7 that requires the Wall Jumping skill. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Akari, Sue, and Utah to win the Pineapple Division with James. She then earned more votes than Mandi in the Semi-finals, but lost to Prudence in the Grand Finals. *2012: She earned more votes than both Cecilia and Mary winning the Jalapeño Division with Robby. She then earned more votes than Tohru in the Semi-finals and Clover in the Grand Finals, therefore winning the tournament with Taylor. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Peggy reached the finals for the first two Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie, when in fact, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. Updates to the game corrected this mistake. *She and Taylor share the same order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She orders the same bubble tea as Akari's before the holiday teas are unlocked in Papa's Sushiria. Order Tickets Peggy Pizzeria.png|Peggy's Pizzeria order Peggyy.png|Peggy's Burgeria order Peggy's Taco Mia! order.png|Peggy's Taco Mia! order peggy fr.jpg|Peggy's Freezeria order Peggy's Pancakeria order.png|Peggy's Pancakeria order Peggy BHD.png|Peggy's Burgeria HD order Peggy zpsbd57ba83.jpg|Peggy's Wingeria order Taylor hot doggeria.png|Peggy's Hot Doggeria order Peggy BTG.png|Peggy's Burgeria To Go! order Peggy Cup.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Peggy normal.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria regular order Peggy Freezeria hD.png|Peggy's Freezeria HD order Paggy Chil.png|Peggy's Pastaria order during Chilifest Peggy Beef.png|Peggy's Pastaria regular order Peggy Freeze.png|Peggy's Freezeria To Go! order Peggy sky.png|Peggy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Peggy Donuteria.png|Peggy's Donuteria regular order Peggy Win.png|Peggy's Wingeria HD order Peggy PTG.png|Peggy's Pizzeria To Go! order Peggy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Peggy's order during Cinco de Mayo Peggy Cheese.png|Peggy's Cheeseria regular order Peggy spicy.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo peggycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Peggy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Peggy cupcakerai HD.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy CHA.png|Peggy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Peggy Cherry.png|Peggy's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Peggy Bakeria.png|Peggy's Bakeria regular order peggytmhn.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD order during New Year peggytmh.png|Peggy Taco Mia HD regular order Peggysushih.PNG|Peggy's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Peggy (Regular).png|Peggy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Peggy (Holiday).png|Peggy Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Peggy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Peggy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Peggy (Holiday).png|Peggy's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Peggy (Regular).png|Peggy's Pancakeria HD regular order Peggy Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Peggy's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery PeggyBCU.png|Peggy's old look Angrypeggy.png New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png Division winners2.jpg 934625 650928864935084 1484803197 n.jpg Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png taylor and peggy.png Poor Peggy.png Peggy. Jpg|Peggy's profile in Pizzeria When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg Peggy's Fanart Roundup Banner.jpg Sad Peggy.png Papa Hot Doggeria.png Jalapeno winners.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-47-435.jpg Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg Peggy perfect.png|Peggy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is unpleased in Pastaria (Donuteria) Peggy before star customer.png Perfect on franco.png|Perfect in Pizzeria To Go! MadPeggy.PNG|Peggy is not pleased Angry Peggy 2.png|Peggy's angry with Taylor over her hot dog Peggyperfect.png|Peggy loves her perfect chicken wings! Bandicam 2015-04-14 18-06-26-054.jpg|Mad Peggy at Training Angry Peggy!!.png|Angry Peggy in Burgeria TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria chefs dining together Peggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Peggy! Peggy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Neapolitan Pie for Peggy! Peggy Perfect and Star Customer.png|Perfect pie for Peggy and Star Customer award! perfect!.png please stop giving me perfect order.png|A lot of perfect orders for Peggy! bandicam 2016-11-14 18-20-52-806.jpg|Perfect pie for Peggy! 2016-12-19 (3).png|Getting the badge "The Gang's All Here" with Peggy as the last customer Angry Peggy (Cleaned).PNG Hot Doggeria to Bakeria.png|Taylor and Peggy at the Smell Bound at the Whiskview Mall sad peggy.PNG|Horrible day for Peggy. :'( angry peggy.PNG|Let's hope than Peggy will be happy with her "onion hot-dog", a new recipe. Perfect Sandwich - Taylor.png|The Hot Doggeria chefs share the perfect Cheesy BLT! Perfect Pie - Peggy.png Hot Doggeria Chefs (Bakeria).png|Peggy and Taylor dancing on-sync in Bakeria lobby Perfect Sushi - Peggy.png|"Perfect sushi, then I'll give a go for a pie." Peggy Hamachi Sushi.png|Peggy Hamachi + Bronze in Sushiria Hallway Hunt - Find Peggy.png|Finding the rose among the thorns in Sushiria IMG 0917.JPG|Peggy's perfect Sunshine Swizzle! IMG 1138.JPG Happy_Peggy_and_Angry_Carlo.png|Peggy is happy with her pie but Carlo isn't. Fan Art ChibiMaker peggy.jpg|Chibi Peggy pixel peggy.png|By LavenderSunset Yeehaw.png|By Greatness The NightWing special thanks to Twily-Bases on DeviantArt Peggy Shocked by MarioandSonic18.png|By MarioandSonic18 peggy by sunshine0006-db5j2db.png|By Sunshine0006 es:Peggy no:Peggy Category:P Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker [[Category:Characters with fl